Pain and truth go hand in hand
by rileym-rowanb
Summary: Riley didn't think her best friend and her boyfriend would betray her like this.


_**Summary:**_ Riley didn't think her best friend and her boyfriend would betray her like this.  
 **Notes:** This hurt me to write…so sorry for this.

* * *

Riley didn't want to believe it.

She didn't want to believe that her best friend and her boyfriend could betray her like that.

But the evidence was staring right back at her, taunting her.

Riley and Maya were as close as sisters and Riley practically knew the inside of Maya's closest, including her bra collection. This bra was one of Maya's favourites and Riley was questioning why it would be under her boyfriends bed.

However- Riley knew- she knew in the bottom of her heart what had transpired.

She heard Lucas's footsteps coming up the stairs, she quickly stuffed the item inside her bag and finished making the bed.

Pretending she didn't know a thing.

* * *

 **One month earlier**

"Thanks for coming"

Riley pulls the older lady into a hug.

"The service was beautiful, if there is anything you need me to do Mrs Babineux please let me know." The older lady smiles and kisses Riley's head before attending to other guests, leaving Riley to find her friends. It had been a long two weeks since the accident that took Zay's life, and Riley had to remain strong for everyone; yet she was worried for her boyfriend who seemed to not have reacted at all.

Riley discovers Lucas in the backyard, and she slips her hand into his when she joins him.

"Hey!"

Lucas glances down at her before looking back at the sky.

"Lucas if you ever want to talk, I am here ok?"

Lucas doesn't look at her as he says "I am fine Riley."

Riley doesn't seem convinced, but decides to not push him. She will give him space and wait for him to be ready to come to her, she will just look on silently.

Thinking back she can't help but wonder if that was the moment she started to lose him.

Over the next few weeks Riley can't help but feel the distance between them, the fact that Lucas was pulling away and would barely speak to her in public played a big part. So she was surprised to see him sitting in her room when she comes home from school.

"Hey!" she says as she places her bag on the floor, and makes her way over to him. She doesn't get very far because Lucas strides over to her and kisses her roughly. She pulls away breathless after Lucas tries to take off her shirt.

"Lucas what are you doing?"

"I just want to feel something Riley…anything." He kisses her again and Riley feels herself melting. She pulls away again and goes to look her door, glad that no one else was home.

Riley moves slowly to where Lucas was and kisses him softly, their kisses becoming urgent until they were ripping clothes off and falling onto her bed. Riley starts to believe and tell herself that Lucas was coming back; that Lucas was healing.

Afterwards while Riley was still catching her breath Lucas rolls over and grabs his clothes off the floor, putting himself back together. Riley sits up and holding the sheet to her chest.

"Lucas?" She questions, feeling disappointment go through her.

"Sorry Riles I have to go," He says as he kisses her quickly and climbs out the window and down the fire escape, leaving Riley to think that he wasn't fine at all.

* * *

It takes 23 days for Riley to finally witness Lucas's inevitable breakdown, but she wasn't the one comforting him; instead the person comforting Lucas was Maya.

"Why did he have to leave us." Lucas sobs as Maya cradles him in her arms, her own tears silently making her way down her face.

Riley quickly hides behind the door, not wanting to interrupt.

"I just miss him and I feel like everyone is moving on with their life except you and I."

Riley's heart breaks because Lucas is hurting and she can't help him.

Riley leaves before he hears anymore, because no matter what he says it clear that he doesn't want her knowing about his feelings.

Not when he has Maya.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**  
Riley sits on the bed, eyeing the item that she had dug out of the bottom of her closest. She fingers the fabric, feeling the tears already filling her eyes. Ever since that moment where she discovered the bra a week ago, she had really started to notice how jumpy Maya and Lucas were around each other, and how they couldn't seem to keep eye contact with her.

Riley ignores her phone ringing, instead relaying the conversation she had with Maya earlier.

" _Riles have you seen my favourite black bra?"_

 _Riley knows the bra she is talking about, but pretends she hasn't seen it._

" _No! Why? Where else would you have left it?"_

 _Riley notices Maya freeze, and her face go pale but she quickly forces a smile on her face and stands from the bay window._

" _I have got to go, but listen if you find my bra can you let me know." Maya quickly says as she kisses Riley's cheek and dashes out the window, leaving Riley to her heart breaking._

"Riley why have you been ignoring my calls?" Came Lucas voices as he comes into the room and stops short when he says she has been crying.

"Riley, what happened?" He makes a move to go to her but Riley stands and throws the bra at him, the object suddenly feeling like it was burning her fingers. Lucas catches it and looks at it in confusion.

"Ok, why are you throwing me your bra?"

Riley looks at him in disgust "It's not mine!"

Lucas chucks it on the bed, moving more towards her, confused when she steps back.

"Ok, then who is it?"

"Why don't you tell me? Considering I found it under you bed last week, but you don't really have to because I have seen that bra so many times." Riley watches as Lucas's face loses all its colour and a guilty look appears across his face.

"Riley…please come on." He pleads but Riley shakes her head, "Tell me the complete truth!"

"Riles…we never meant for it to happen."

Riley chokes back a sob "The truth Lucas!"

Lucas runs a hand through his hair and he sits down on the bed, looking up at Riley with watery eyes.

"Maya just seemed to understand, it was always her, Zay and me and she understood the pain I was going through."

"Lucas we all lost Zay!"

"I know, but it was easier to talk to her."

Riley feels her heart breaking.

"Lucas I tried to be there and you wanted space, so I gave you space but you still pushed me away even further. The only time I felt close to you was when you wanted sex."

"I know."

The two were silent for a moment, Riley processing everything.

"How did it happen?"

"Riles…"

"Lucas…please." She cries and Lucas closes his eyes bowing his head, hating the look of pain in her eyes.

"Maya came over because she was upset and we got to talking and I don't know who kissed who first, but we kissed…and…and it just lead into more."

Riley feels sick., but she is trying to understand.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

Lucas glances up at her quickly and he hates himself for everything.

"No, but it was just different."

Riley sits down at the bay window

"Different? Different how?"

Lucas stands running his hands through his hair "I don't know Riley, it was just different. Our pain just connected, and….it was different."

Riley feels the tears flowing freely, and her heart breaking piece by piece.

"I see. Here I thought I helped you with the pain, when you practically threw yourself at me. But all you really needed was Maya."

Lucas steps into her space, placing his hands on her face "Riley I know what you are thinking, and I don't want Maya."

"Yet you slept with her." Lucas flinches, looking like he had been slapped in the face.

"Riles..I…Riley I love you," he begs.

Without thinking, Riley closes the space and pecks him lightly on the lips, before slowly removing his hands from her face and moving backwards. "I know," and she gives him a soft smile, the smile that made him fall in love with her. "But it's just not enough Lucas."

Lucas hangs his head in shame and nods, without saying the words between them he just knew.

The words 'It's over' lingers between them and Lucas moves towards the door knowing it was futile in convincing her, stopping at the door to give her one last smile.

Riley watches the door and the empty space that Lucas just occupied "I love you too Lucas," she whispers to the empty room.

Riley asked the for the truth, she just wish it didn't hurt this much.


End file.
